Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair *SECOND ANGLE* (Transcript)
(Scene opens to Jesse trying to stop Jeff Sr.) Jesse: I worked hard for this shit! Jeff Sr.: Get out of the way. Jesse: I'm not moving! Jeffrey: Holy shit. Jesse: I'm not moving! (he takes off his jacket and throws it at the tractor, causing Jeffrey to laugh) Jeff Sr.: Get out of the way. Jesse: I'm not moving! No! Jeff Sr.: You disrespect me! You use my electricity! Jeff Sr.: What else are you going- Jesse: It's our electricity! I built this from the ground up! Jeff Sr.: I don't care, Jess! You don't have a job! Jesse: *stutters* Yeah, I make videos for a living! Do you understand that!? Jeff Sr.: You don't have anything but a tent! Jesse: So!? That's because of you! Jeff Sr.: Well I... Jesse: Because you won't let me live there! Jeff Sr.: I gotta put you out of it! (he continues driving the tractor towards the tent) Jesse: Dad! Jeff Sr.: You gotta move! Jesse: Dad! Stop! Stop! (Jeff Sr. ignores him, and continues to drive towards the tent) Jesse: Keep on...Dad, come on! Jeff Sr.: I'm sorry... Jesse: Dad, calm down! Can we talk about this!? Jeff Sr.: No! Jesse: I'm sorry! Jeff Sr.: No! Jesse: I'm sorry about the trophies! Jeff Sr.: You should've thought about this before you went ahead with it! Jesse: This isn't fair! Dad! Jesse: Dad, come on! (Jeff Sr. starts to lift the plow on the tractor) (Jeffrey moves towards the entrance of the tent and looks inside) Jesse: No, please! Please! Dad! Jeff Sr.: Get out! Jesse: (running out of the way of the tractor) Shit! Shit! Fuck! Jeffrey: Holy shit! Jesse: Oh fuck! No! (Jeff Sr. starts to run over the tent) Jeffrey: Oh my fucking god! Jesse: No! *screams* Jeffrey: Holy shit! (Jeff Sr. flattens the tent with the plow, and runs over it and its contents) Jeffrey: *laughs* Jesse: Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Fuck! (He continues his screaming as Jeff Sr. starts turning the tractor around to drive back into the backyard and knocks over chair) Jeffrey: Holy shit! Jeff Sr.: You should've thought about it, Jess! Jeffrey: Holy shit! Jesse: Are you fucking crazy!? *screams* (Jeff Sr. starts driving away) Jeff Sr.: Now you've got a mobile home! You can leave now! Jesse: I FUCKING HATE YOU! STOP FILMING! (he charges at Jeffrey, who backs away) Jesse: *weeps* Jeffrey: *laughs* (Jesse searches the remains of Eagles Landing) Jesse: Where's the Xbox!? Dad!? Dad!? (he starts running after Jeff Sr. while screaming) Jeffrey: (spots an Xbox 360 controller) Holy shit! There's the controller! *laughs* (Jeffrey realizes something about the contents inside the tent) Jeffrey: Wait a minute! (Jesse picks up the Xbox, which is presumably broken) Jesse: Fuck! Jeffrey: Was my fucking laptop in there!? Jesse: YEAH! YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT!? Jeffrey: Are you fucking kidding me!? You broke my fucking laptop again!? (Jesse walks back towards the remains of Eagles Landing) Jesse: Get the fuck out of here, dude! Jeffrey: Jesus fucking Christ! Jesse: You knew this was going to happen! Jeffrey: *chuckles* Jesse: That's why you're filming! You're always filming! Fucking! (he throws the Xbox against a tree, smashing it) Jeffrey: Jesus Christ, dude! Jesse: (in a mocking tone) Jesus Christ, dude! Oh, like you never got angry before!? Dude you don't even understand! I worked hard! Jeffrey: Yeah, I fucking- Jesse: Eagle...That was Eagles Landing. I had...I made the most of it! Could you not...Can you not...Just go fucking...Just...Get out! Did you tell him? Jeffrey: No, I didn't tell him! Jesse: For him to come out here? Jeffrey: No! (Jesse continues to survey the destruction) Jeffrey: Jesus... Jesse: I had bought a brand new...CAN YOU GET THAT FUCKING CAMERA OUT!? Jeffrey: *laughs* Jesse: (angered) Fucking give me that shit! (Jeffrey brings the camera close to Jesse's face) Jeffrey: It's okay. Jesse: Do you seriously want me to fucking punch you in the face right now? Jeffrey: You're okay. You're okay. *chuckles* You're- Jesse: You are lucky you're bigger than me! Jeffrey: *chuckles* Jesse: Seriously, stop fucking filming me! Jeffrey: I turned it off. (Jesse gives a look of disbelief) Jeffrey: It's off! It's off! Jesse: Bullshit. Bullshit. (he lifts a blanket to see if anything valuable survived) Jesse: Great, a fucking Nature Valley Bar. Lovely. (he throws the bar) Jeffrey: *laughs* (Jesse spots something suspicious) Jesse: What the hell is that?! Jeffrey: Uh...*laughs* Jesse: What the fuck is this?! (he starts walking toward a camera Jeffrey had set up to get a second view of the destruction) Jeffrey: It's... nothing! *laughs* Jesse: Oh, it's nothing, huh!? (he picks up the camera and walks towards Jeffrey with it) Jesse: You just happen to have a camera on a tri-pod 'cause YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!! Jeffrey: *laughs* I mean... Jesse: Oh yeah, it's recording! (high-pitched voice) OH HI! HI JEFFREY! Jeffrey: *laughs* (Scene cuts to Jeffery walking over to tractor inspecting damage) Jeffery: Where's my fucking laptop at? (sees broken laptop) Are you fucking kidding me?! How does this fucking again?! It's just (Jesse screaming in background) he just I can't have nice thing's I swear to fucking god. Jesus holy shit! Jesus Christ! There's the TV. Shit. (Sees cord) God Damn it. (Video ends) Category:Transcripts